That Dark hair, Blue-eyed boy With the System
by RealityXIllusion
Summary: Dean Winchester, Samuel (Sam) Winchester and Castiel Novak are all children in the Foster Care System. How each of them came to be in the System in a secret only they themselves know, they even refuse to tell it to one another. After coincidentally being placed in a foster home together they became like brothers in all but blood. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. I SUGGEST YOU READ THE WARNINGS
1. Chapter 1

**That Dark hair, Blue-eyed boy [With The System]**

* * *

 **Summary: Dean Winchester, Samuel (Sam) Winchester and Castiel Novak are all children in the Foster Care System. How each of them came to be in the System in a secret only they themselves know, they even refuse to tell it to one another. After coincidentally being placed in a foster home together they became like brothers in all but blood, since then they always made sure to be sent to the same home. That includes their current new foster home in Sioux Falls with one Robert (Bobby) Singer. Modern/Human Au!**

* * *

 **Characters: Dean. Castiel. Sam. Hannah. Bobby. Rufus. John & Mary Winchester (mentioned). ETC.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Angst, but happiness in future chapters. Child abuse. Crude language. drinking. Alcohol. Smoking. Yelling. A bit of blood. I think that's it...OH AND A WARNING IF READING ABOUT PERHAPS SOON TO BE DESCRIPTIVE ABUSE OR MENTIONS/THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE COULD BE A TRIGGER FOR YOU.**

* * *

 **AGES;**  
 _ **Sam: 9 years old**_  
 _ **Dean: 13 years old**_  
 _ **Castiel: 15 years old**_

* * *

 _ **THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME DATES OF BIRTH BUT I CHANGED THE YEARS TO MAKE THIS MORE MODERN.**_

* * *

 _May 12. 2002_

It was yet another cold, windy boring day as any other day they've been sent to a new foster house. Dean sighed as the car continued with its steady speed down the bumpy road. This was the seventh house in eight months him, Cass, and Sammy were being sent to. Honestly he didn't know why their damn social worker, Hannah, bothered trying. Every house they get sent to is always the same; either it's couples who decided they wanted baby's, or they wanted to split him and Sam and Cass from each other, or they were addicts, or just abusive motherfuckers. The last one they were picked up but Hannah when she suddenly showed up and walked in on the bastards knocking the shit out of him.

The longest foster home the three of them been in was only about six months, it all ended when Dean beat the living shit out of the foster dad for slapping Sammy hard enough to leave a bruise, and throwing a beer bottle at Cass's head. Hannah wasn't to pleased to learn about that, SHE EVEN TRIED TO GET HIM SENT TO A DIFFERENT FOSTER CARE! Thankfully one private conversation with Cass changed all that, but to this day Dean still doesn't know what he said to her, he refused to tell him. Not that he gave a damn about what she thought in the first place. She's an idiot if she thought she'd actually get him to leave Sammy and Cass behind, Dean scoffed softly not wanting said person to hear him from the front seat.

Looking around Dean just about jumped out of his skin when he saw Cass staring at him with that blank look on his face that said he knew exactly what Dean was thinking about without Dean even saying anything to him. They've known each other for almost five years now and Cass still was a mystery to him most of the time. Not that it mattered to Dean, ever since the first time they were sent to a foster home together and Cass had gotten hurt protecting Sammy from both the Foster parents when Dean couldn't, both him and Sammy considered Cass an honorary older brother (Though Dean tended to ignore or forget all together the 'older' bit...).

"Dean." Thankfully Cass wasn't going to try and get him to talk about it, "We're almost there."

Dean nodded and turned to shake Sammy awake, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder during the drive. Dean pretended not to be disgusted by the pool of slobber running down his arm.

"Mmgh wha-? De'n?"

Dean chuckled, Sammy was always like some type of zombie after being woken up regardless of how much sleep he had gotten the night before, it was sorta adorable. Once glance at the tiny smile on Cass's face told Dean that he felt the same.

"Wake up Sammy, we're almost there."

"Oh." Slowly Sam sat up and yawned widely, Dean has to bite his lip to keep from yawning as well, "M-My names not Sam'y...it's Sam..."

The rest of the ride to the house was spent in silence other than the sound of the tires on gravel road and of Sammy's occasional yawns, Dean was once more lost in thought and Castiel was staring out the car window seemingly lost in thought as well.  
None of them seemed too happy with their current situation, at all.

* * *

 _ **Bobby Singer's house [Souix Falls]**_

The place was the most clean it's been in years...the floors sweep, and scrubbed, the clutter all cleared up, the shelves dusted and all the beer bottles thrown out in recycle and any of Bobby's alcohol hidden away.

"What time are the boys supposed to be here?" Rufus leaned against the sofa in the living room and asked his long time friend, Bobby.

Bobby however didn't hear Rufus as he was in the kitchen doing some last minute cleaning (basically shoving everything into the pantry), Bobby had been a foster parent with his wife Karen for a little over ten years but ever since she passed away he had completely forgotten about it That and nobody contacted him about for months before Karen's...accident. Sure when Karen was still alive they actually fostered a kid or two, but this was the first time he'd be getting three boys all at once and be by himself to watch over them, it was also the first time he'd be taking in teenagers well two teenagers and one almost teenager. The oldest he ever had was a nine year old and the kid was jointed at the hip with Karen, the kid wasn't too fond of him however.

Rufus sighed, "Bobby, we've been cleaning since this Hannah lady called asking if you'd take the boys in three weeks ago. Everything's perfect. Although I still don't know why you agreed..."

Bobby sighed running a hand down his face, "I know...I just...hell, I don't know. I want everything to be okay I guess, they're teenagers and well...Karen always wanted kids. If we had them then they'd be about 14-15 years old now..."

"Bobby. Are you doing this as some sort of...reminder of Karen? Honestly I know that you still miss her, but that just plain stupid."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "I'm not as idjit. I know what it's like to be a teen in the system. it's like hell. I was there for a bit after that fiasco with my dad, till my mum got me back."

"Aren't you worried about them acting out?"

"Nah. I won't take no bullshit from them."

Shaking his head Rufus grinned, "Well, I'll be on my way. I'll probably stop by sometime later to see how it's going. Have fun with the little demons."

Bobby stayed silent as Rufus left the house. Now that he was alone, all he could think of the life he could've had with Karen...he didn't even notice that he was lost in thought for almost three hours as suddenly knocking at his front door along with Hannah calling out that she was here snapped him out of his train of thought.

'Let's do this...' Bobby gulped making his way to the front door, he didn't mention it to Rufus but maybe he was a tad bit, just a tad bit nervous.

* * *

 **Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah. I don't know why Supernatural story ideas keep popping up, or why I keep posting them. I think it's because I have a rule about never abandoning a story I've posted. It just might take a bit to update them all.**

 **I hope you all liked this. PLEASE FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**

 **REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WOULD GET YOU FASTER UPDATES~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Dark hair, Blue-eyed boy [With The System]**

* * *

 **Summary: Dean Winchester, Samuel (Sam) Winchester and Castiel Novak are all children in the Foster Care System. How each of them came to be in the System in a secret only they themselves know, they even refuse to tell it to one another. After coincidentally being placed in a foster home together they became like brothers in all but blood, since then they always made sure to be sent to the same home. That includes their current new foster home in Sioux Falls with one Robert (Bobby) Singer. Modern/Human Au!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary: Once Hannnah leaves Dean, Sammy, and Castiel are left alone with their new Foster parent. Sammy's scared, Dean's nervous/prepared for anything. And Castiel? Well...he seems to want to give Bobby a chance.**

* * *

 **Characters: Dean. Castiel. Sam. Hannah. Bobby. John & Mary Winchester (mentioned). ETC.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Angst, but happiness in future chapters. Child abuse. Crude language. drinking. Alcohol. Smoking. Yelling. A bit of blood. I think that's it...OH AND A WARNING IF READING ABOUT PERHAPS SOON TO BE DESCRIPTIVE ABUSE OR MENTIONS/THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE COULD BE A TRIGGER FOR YOU.**

* * *

 **AGES;**  
 _ **Sam: 9 years old**_  
 _ **Dean: 13 years old**_  
 _ **Castiel: 15 years old**_

* * *

 _ **THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME DATES OF BIRTH BUT I CHANGED THE YEARS TO MAKE THIS MORE MODERN.**_

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Shaking his head Rufus grinned, "Well, I'll be on my way. I'll probably stop by sometime later to see how it's going. Have fun with the little demons."_

 _Bobby stayed silent as Rufus left the house. Now that he was alone, all he could think of the life he could've had with Karen...he didn't even notice that he was lost in thought for almost three hours as suddenly knocking at his front door along with Hannah calling out that she was here snapped him out of his train of thought._

 _'Let's do this...' Bobby gulped making his way to the front door, he didn't mention it to Rufus but maybe he was a tad bit, just a tad bit nervous._

* * *

 _May 12, 2002_

The moment Bobby opened the front door his eyes immediately went to the three boys standing in front of who he assumed was their social worker, Hannah.

The two taller boys had themselves placed in front of the smaller boy, the one kid had dirty blonde hair with green eyes and a scowl on his face which was almost entirely covered in freckles. The other boy had wild dark hair with the brightest and most intimidating blue eyes Bobby had ever seen in his life, and from what he could see from behind the other kids the smaller one seemed to have shaggy brown hair and the widest puppy eyes that almost, key word almost made Bobby want to pull the kid into a hug.

Hannah cleared her throat loudly, bringing Bobby's attention back to her, "You are Mr. Robert Singer I presume?"

Realizing she was waiting for a conformation when she didn't continue speaking, Bobby nodded.

"Yes well, my name is Hannah and I am one of the child social workers at Milton's Foster Care/ orphanage. I phoned you a little over three weeks ago informing you that I would be coming by today with three boys, two teens and one younger child from the system to be put under your care until further notice."

Anything else Hannah was hoping to say was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cell phone. Clearly annoyed Hannah answered it and spoke briskly, "What?" Then Hannah's eyes widened briefly, "Oh! Why yes of course...I'll be right there. Nono...Yes...Yes I realize that, okay yes I will...goodbye." Hanging up, Hannah turned and faced all of them, "I apologize but that was my supervisor, I'll be needing to leave much sooner then I expected but you'll be alright won't you Mr. Singer? If you have any issues or concerns feel free to contact us at the orphanage or my office number, if you feel the need to contact my personal cell then ask Castiel here for the number."

As soon as she finished speaking the dirty blonde kid's head snapped around to glare at the kid with the wild hair, who shrugged and made some sort of gesture that seemed to calm the other kid down.

Bobby reached out and shook Hannah's out stretched hand and said, "Uh yeah, I'll get them settled in and get to work on making somethin' for us all to eat. You go do what you gotta do."

Hannah nodded and looked at the kids and said sternly, "Now listen here, all of you behave. I don't want any calls about any misbehavior okay? I'll be back to check in on you three in two weeks or so." With that said, Hannah spun on her heel and walked right down the porch steps back to the car her and the kids had arrived in. All to soon it was just Bobby left alone in front of his still open door with three foster/orphan kids standing in front of him.

Bobby cough and said gruffly, "Well come on in..."

Almost immediately the kid with the dark wild hair pushed his was in front of the other two to get into the house first, Bobby decided to ignore the alarmed look the other two gave the kid as he did that. The kid stopped right next to him and gestured for the other two to come on in and stand further back, which they did but much more slowly, once they were in the kid pointed to himself and said in a voice much deeper than Bobby was expecting, "Good evening Mr. Singer. My name is Castiel, that's Dean," Castiel pointed to the dirty blonde kid who was still scowling at Bobby, "And that is Samuel." Castiel pointed to the smaller shaggy haired kid who quickly shook his head and said,

"My name's Sam!" But then gasped and hid behind Dean, who willingly moved in front of Sam's smaller body.

Castiel, seemingly unfazed by either of Sam or Dean's actions continued speaking, "But he prefers to go by Sam. I believe you said you would show us to our room?"

Bobby stared at Castiel but said, "None of that Mr. Singer crap, that was my father. My names Bobby okay? You can call me that and uh...Yeah...Yeah I did. But there ain't enough room in there for all three of you, one of ya gotta sleep in the other guest room."

Dean stood up straighter and opened his mouth to speak but Castiel cut him off, "That's alright...Bobby...Dean and Sam can share the room and I'll take the other. Thank you."

Grunting in reply Bobby headed into the house and gestured for the kids to follow after him, "Alright well Sam, Dean you two will be in this one here by the kitchen." Bobby opened the door revealing a dark brown bunk-bed, with two dressers, a closet, some kind of chest, and one decent sized window by the beds. When neither of the boys made any move to enter the room or to even set down their, what Bobby now realized, small luggage's he thought he would have to actually tell them they could go into the room but was beat to it when Castiel pushed the both of them through the doorway and said softly, "Go on. Put your stuff away and look at your new room."

"Right." Bobby stepped back, "Well you two go get settled in, I'll take Casteel-no wait...Castiel? To his room, and get started on making us some grub."

"We'll come with you." Dean said quickly and almost immediately both him and Sam were by Castiel's side practically gluing themselves to him.

But Castiel shook his head and pushed them back towards their room, Dean managed to stay by Castiel, who couldn't push him far enough away, but Sam was once more in the bedroom. Dean and Castiel both froze and stared at each other, when it continued to go on for almost five minutes Bobby was about to intervene when hesitantly Dean stepped back into the bedroom but Sam's side. But Bobby could tell even has he lead Castiel down the hall to the guest bedroom by his study that Dean and Sam were both watching them as they walked away until the turned a corner and the wall blocked them from sight.

"Well...here you go..." Bobby opened the guestroom door and walked in, "I know it ain't much, but we can get ya more stuff later alright?"

Unlike Sam and Dean's room, this one had a single metal framed bed in the middle of the room, with two large windows to the right, a small closet to the right and a desk in the corner. Castiel tilted his head as he spun slowly in a circle, taking in the entire room, before coming to a stop looking at Bobby.

"I don't see what else I would need, thank you."

Bobby looked over the room and looked back at Castiel raising an eyebrow, "Don't you want a dresser? Or a rug or something?"

Castiel shook his head, "No...this is perfect. Thank you Mr-, I mean Bobby."

"Right..." Bobby walked out of the room and looked back, "I'll go get started on some dinner, you get settled in and I'll come get you when I'm done."

"Wait!'

Bobby stopped and turned back to face Castiel who stared at him with an unreadable look in his eyes that unnerved Bobby more than he'd like to admit, "...Give them time...I don't know how long we will be staying here but although Dean and Sam do not trust you I am most certainly willing to."

Curiosity getting the best of him Bobby couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

"Because you are different." Castiel answered with no hesitation, "Their past foster homes were...none friendly in the least. But you feel different. I can see it in your eyes. That is why I am willing to trust you but please do not let it be misplaced."

Now standing there in the hall as Castiel softly shut what was now his bedroom door, Bobby knew exactly what it was about Castiel that bothered him so much, it was how much older and wiser the kid seemed to become when speaking to him.

He just knew he had his work cut out for him with these kids...

* * *

 **Would you look at this! A SECOND CHAPTER!**

 **BTW I rewrote parts of chapter one and added a little bit.**

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to update this and that it was so short too!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Dark hair, Blue-eyed boy [With The System]**

* * *

 **Summary: Dean Winchester, Samuel (Sam) Winchester and Castiel Novak are all children in the Foster Care System. How each of them came to be in the System in a secret only they themselves know, they even refuse to tell it to one another. After coincidentally being placed in a foster home together they became like brothers in all but blood, since then they always made sure to be sent to the same home. That includes their current new foster home in Sioux Falls with one Robert (Bobby) Singer. Modern/Human Au!**

* * *

 **Characters: Dean. Castiel. Sam. Hannah. Bobby. Rufus. John & Mary Winchester (mentioned). ETC.**

* * *

 **Warning(s): Angst, but happiness in future chapters. Child abuse. Crude language. drinking. Alcohol. Smoking. Yelling. A bit of blood. I think that's it...OH AND A WARNING IF READING ABOUT PERHAPS SOON TO BE DESCRIPTIVE ABUSE OR MENTIONS/THOUGHTS OF SUICIDE COULD BE A TRIGGER FOR YOU.**

* * *

 **AGES;**  
 _ **Sam: 9 years old**_  
 _ **Dean: 13 years old**_  
 _ **Castiel: 15 years old**_

* * *

 _ **THEY ALL HAVE THE SAME DATES OF BIRTH BUT I CHANGED THE YEARS TO MAKE THIS MORE MODERN.**_

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _"Because you are different." Castiel answered with no hesitation, "Their past foster homes were...none friendly in the least. But you feel different. I can see it in your eyes. That is why I am willing to trust you but please do not let it be misplaced."_

 _Now standing there in the hall as Castiel softly shut what was now his bedroom door, Bobby knew exactly what it was about Castiel that bothered him so much, it was how much older and wiser the kid seemed to become when speaking to him._

 _He just knew he had his work cut out for him with these kids..._

* * *

 _May 14, 2002_

Two days.

Two days the kids had been staying with him and Bobby's barely seen any of them except when there's food involved or whenever Castiel suddenly appears next to him, trying to talk to him.

Bobby wasn't sure what to think of Castiel. The other two, Sam and Dean, he could read them. They were young, scared but hell if they weren't the most determined (in what way he wasn't sure) brats he's ever seen. But Castiel? Bobby couldn't figure the kid out. One moment the kids just standing there staring off into space and the next he's oddly alert and tracking everything in that intense gaze of his.

It was moments like that, when the boy looked so much older then he should be, that bothered Bobby.

The moment that stood out the most was the same day the boys arrived, Rufus decided to come back over after dinner and have a couple of beers, they were sitting in the kitchen drinking when the kids walked past and saw them then froze. Sam and Dean were scared though Dean hid it with anger but Castiel's reaction bothered Bobby. He looked...disappointed, but resigned to what he saw. Almost immediately Dean pushed Sam behind him and tried to do the same with Castiel but the kid wouldn't let him, which Bobby could tell annoyed Dean.

Bobby could also tell Rufus was startled by their reaction but hid it well, it wasn't until he saw Castiel eyeing their beers that Bobby realized what the issue was.

Alcohol. They were kids from the system, of course they've had run in's with alcoholics once or twice, and Bobby was willing to bet his home that they weren't the nicest of people to them either. So Bobby had done the only thing he thought he could do, he grabbed his and Rufus's beers and poured them into the sink, throwing the stink eye at Rufus convinced the man to get up off his arse and help dump the rest of the beers out. It was a waste but it was enough to get Castiel to relax his posture and even look proud of what he and Rufus were doing.

Of course, shortly afterwards Rufus had left and the boys wandered back to their rooms, and not once in the two days that they've been here did they mention it at all, though every time he drank anything he could sense them watching him.

Bobby sighed and ran a hand down his face before turning back to the notebook laid out in his lap, he needed to go over inventory for the shop but he just wasn't feeling up to it.

"Are you alright Mr. Singer?"

Bobby jumped startled and snapped his head around to see Castiel standing well into his personal space with a blank expression on his face.

"I apologize, I did not mean to scare you."

Grunting Bobby scooched over on the couch just so he could move without risk of bumping into the kid, "Ya didn't scare me. And it's Bobby remember? What're you doin' sneaking around?"

"I wasn't trying too." Castiel said, "You have not moved in the past 15 minutes I thought that warranted my checking on you. So, are you alright?"

"What?" Looking at the clock Bobby saw Castiel was right, he had been sitting there for a while, it was about lunch time now. Looking back at him Bobby realized Castiel was still awaiting a response, "I'm fine. Go get the other two, we'll head on out to the Roadhouse hope you like burgers."

Castiel nodded, "Very well. I assume the Roadhouse is a restaurant?"

"It's actually a bar..." Bobby explained, "But todays the fourteenth, Ellen never opens on the fourteenth but she always lets family in."

"Is she your sister?"

"Nah," Bobby grinned, "We ain't really related but remember. Family don't end in blood, kid."

The stare Castiel gave him was enough to make Bobby worried he said something wrong but before he could try to fix whatever the hell he messed up the kid had already turned and walked out of the room.

Sighing once again, Bobby decided he might as well get cleaned up and give Ellen a call to let her know he was coming, and with guests too.

Castiel didn't stop back at his temporary room to change, he was already wearing his nicest clothes, instead he headed straight to Sam and Dean's room and knocked twice then three times then once. The door was immediately flung open and a hand snatched Castiel's arm and pulled him into the room with the door shutting behind him. Sam was sitting cross-legged on the bottom bunk and Dean stood next to Castiel having let go of him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dean demanded angrily, but Castiel knew he wasn't really angry but concerned about him.

"I was talking with Mr. Singer. He says to get dressed, he is talking us out for lunch to the Roadhouse." Castiel answered calmly.

"Talking with him?" Dean scowled, "What the hell Cas! You don't even know him! Since when do you go and fucking greet foster parents like they're old friends? And when did you get Hannah's number? Why do you have it?"

Castiel sighed and moved past Dean to pick up the pillow Sam had knocked down and put it back onto the bottom bunk, "I am merely being polite, Dean. I will not allow you nor Samuel to be hurt but I do not believe he will hurt you. And I have her number in case of emergencies."

"Us." Sam suddenly said causing Castiel and Dean to look at him, "Y-You mean you won't let him hurt any of us, including you."

Castiel inwardly sighed but agreed to what Sam had said knowing that neither brother would let him think otherwise, even if he did plan on protecting them first and foremost.

"So..." Dean coughed, "Where did you say we were going?"

Castiel picked out a clean pair of clothes and handed them to Sam to get changed into.

"Mr. Singer says he will be taking us to the Roadhouse to eat."

"The Roadhouse?" Dean repeated raising a brow skeptically.

"Yes. It is a bar run by family of Mr. Singer's, it is closed today but he says that they'll let us in regardless."

Grumbling under his breath Dean moved off to the side to get his own pair of clean clothes and Castiel watched. After a moment and seeing that they really were going to get ready Castiel turned and left the room to head back to his own until Mr. Singer called to them that they were leaving.

* * *

 **Yeah this was kinda sort wasn't it?**

 **I'll worker harder on longer chapters!**

 **Please REVIEW~!**


End file.
